And the Answer is . .
by Fragile Etiquette
Summary: Subaru and Seisherou discover a way to stop Fuma and Kamui from fighting. *Spoilers and shounen ai*


And the Answer is . . .  
  
******Disclaimer******  
  
Sadly I own neither X nor Tokyo Babylon, CLAMP does. But oh the things I'd do to Subaru if I did. This is an alternative universe fic . . . I think, and has slight Rainbow bridge spoilers in it as well as the end of Tokyo Babylon spoilers. It's also quite shonen ai, so if you don't like that, turn back now. Other then that have fun and I really hope you like it. Please give me feedback.  
  
****** Disclaimer End******  
  
And the Answer is . . .  
  
"You asked me here Subaru?" Kamui said, his voice slightly questioning. In answer Subaru smiled, gesturing to the sofa.  
  
"Come on in Kamui, sit down. I wanted to talk o you about something." He poked his head into the kitchen muttering something to the person inside, then made his way to the couch, sitting down beside Kamui. "You seem really frustrated, why?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Subaru had already decided what was wrong; he and his partner had discussed the problem one night over dinner.  
  
"Fuma is trying to kill me." He responded flatly.  
  
Subaru nodded knowingly, "I thought that was part of the problem. Have you tried talking to him?" He asked leaning back on the couch.  
  
"No, I'm trying to kill him too." Came the flat response.  
  
Subaru held up a hand to silence Kamui. "I think I see the problem Kamui. You need to stop trying to kill him."  
  
Kamui's eyes widened as he looked at Subaru in disbelief. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Subaru smiled ruefully, a look he had recently acquired from his partner; "Sleep with him." He said flatly. "After all, you're both sexually frustrated, aren't you?" His brow quirked in amusement at the confused and dumbfounded look on Kamui's face.  
  
"Y-you want me to sleep with Fuma?" Kamui asked confused. "Subaru, I'm not interested in him like that. I want to kill him."  
  
Subaru laughed, "Yeah, that happens sometimes. I was the same way with Seishirou once too, and he still wants to kill me."  
  
Seishirou poked his head out of the kitchen, a powder blue apron adorning his body. He scowled at his lover. "I am not trying to kill you Subaru-kun. I love you."  
  
Subaru returned the scowl with one of his own, "You told me last night you were going to kill me."  
  
Seishirou frowned and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, right, that, that was a heat of the moment thing."  
  
Subaru looked over at Kamui, "See what I mean. Once you realize you love then, any little quirk isn't that bad." He threw a pillow at Seishirou and his lover returned to the kitchen. "The first step is admitting your feelings."  
  
Kamui looked down, thinking for a moment. How could he tell Subaru what he was thinking, what he felt. It was far more complicated then he could imagine. "I, I can't explain it." He said finally.  
  
Subaru laughed, he had been there before with Seisherou. After he had killed his sister and disappeared he had thought that all he wanted was revenge. After time he realized that that wasn't what he wanted and tried to let Seisherou kill him, but in the en neither could kill the other. Sadly Fuma and Kamui wouldn't have the time to take to deal with their feelings. By the time they finally got around to admitting how they felt, everyone would be dead. "Kamui, you have to admit your feelings to Fuma. Do you really want to loose him?"  
  
"But, but I'm bi." Kamui protested. "I like his sister too."  
  
Subaru blinked. He had never had that problem. With Seisherou it was always clean cut, a little confusing, but clean cut. He had loved Seisherou and Seisherou, although he never let it on till almost the end, had loved him. There was never anyone else in his life that he loved like Seisherou. There had to be some way to get Kamui to realize his feelings for Fuma. He was saved by Seisherou poking his head out of the kitchen once again, "Why don't you screw them both and see whom you like better?" Subaru blushed at his lover's bluntness. He continued, "Either way you're bound to get one good screw and uvula, sexual frustration released, pun not intended of course." He laughed a little before continuing, "It worked for Suaru-kun."  
  
Subaru looked at him in shock, "Was that what I was, a sexual tension release? I better not still be that or I'll kill you, just see if I don't!" He flared. Kamui had never seen this side of Subaru, he looked as if her were ready to pounce on his lover and rip him to shreads. "First you kill my sister, then you use me to relieve sexual frustration." Subaru stood and threw a weak punch at his lover Seisherou caught it easily.  
  
"I never said that Subaru-kun, I said I was yours, not the other way around." He pulled Subaru close and kissed him. "Better?" He asked, as his lovers' anger calmed and he melted into Seisherou's chest, causing Seisherou to smile. "Once you figure out you love someone, it's kinda hard to kill them. Honestly, talk to him; see what he's thinking and then sleep with him. You'd be amazed at what it'll do for Earth/Heaven relations."  
  
Kamui's eyes went cold, "Are you making light of the situation!" He demanded angrily.  
  
Seisherou shook his head, "Not in the least. Just trying to help you. Either way, dinner's ready."  
  
Subaru nodded, watching his lover return to the kitchen. "He really is right you know. Come on, let's eat." He smiled sweetly at Kamui.  
  
"I should leave. I don't think you can help me. Kamui stood, just as there was a knock on the door. Seisherou poked his head out looking at Kamui.  
  
"You can't leave now, I made extra just for you." He smiled kindly, then added, "Subaru-kun, can you get that?" Subaru nodded, ushering Kamui into the kitchen, then walking back to the door. "Seisherou, did you ask anyone over?" He called over his shoulder as he opened the door. He stared at the person on the other side blinking.  
  
"Hai, I hope that's him." Seisherou replied, again poking his head out of the kitchen. He smiled, seeing who was at the door. "Oh good, you're here just in time for dinner." He walked out to the door and smiled at the person on the other side. "Straight through the kitchen, you can't miss it. By the way, we have another guest too, I'm sure you'll be pleased." The person passed both Seisherou and Subaru and proceeded into the kitchen. Seisherou looked at his lover, smile still present, yet eyes quizzical. "What?" He asked.  
  
Subaru looked back at him, still blinking his eyes in disbelief, "Y- you never told me Fuma was coming to dinner too." He breathed out.  
  
Seisherou's smile turned sheepish and he started scratched the back of his head. "I guess I forgot. At least I remembered to put away the breakables." He laughed lightly as they heard a blood-curdling scream of 'you' come from the kitchen, followed by another of the same vigor. Seisherou laughed, "Well, I guess they saw each other."  
  
Subaru hit him, "You really are evil, aren't you Seisherou?" He was greeted with another sheepish smile.  
  
More screaming emitted from the kitchen, followed by a long silence. A small time later Fuma emerged with Kamui in tow, they passed the pair, ignoring them on the way to the door. Subaru and Seisherou watched the pair as they walked to the stairs with a hurried pace. When they were out of sight Seisherou closed the door and smiled wickedly, kissing Subaru's right hand, "Only some of the time Subaru-kun, only some of the time. And sometimes even then I have my reasons."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
